Memories
by Alitabear
Summary: "You left me feeling empty.. Broken. And then you bring me here, just to let me die? Was I always this worthless to you?" Oc Vs Sasuke and Itachi. Let's have some fun with this one. R&R, or just read and move on. XD
1. The Mission

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto.  
**Warnings:** Meh, some drinking. a 'maybe' intemate scene. sexy outfits.  
**A/n:** Read this. Review this. -Insert brainwashing something here.- ^.^

* * *

"HEYYY! Leah!" Naruto's happy voice called from behind her. She turned and caught him in his usual jump hug.

"Hey there Naru."

"I'm alright, Aaaand theres a party tonight." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Is that so?" She laughed.

"Yep! Aaaand you're going to go with me right?"

"Nope."

"No?..." His whole body looked rejected, Slumping instantly.

"Gosh your so dramatic. I said _no_ Because you're taking Hinata!"

"Hinata?" One eye brow raised, he might've actually looked like a lost puppy.. Fox?

"Yes you dork. And i'm not going unless you do."

"Fine, but ONE dance! I get one dance." He said quickly, his face full of pout.

"ONE dance. Just one." She raised her finger to make sure he understood. He quickly squeezed her tight.

"I love you Leah.." He said quietly for a moment.

"I love you too." She laughed. "But what's up?"

"Nothin, I just miss ya. You've been so.. Busy." His big blue eyes looked down at her.

"Oh come on Naru! You know i'm just tryin to stay fit so I can pass the final Anbu test!"

"I know I know." He mumbled. Slowly she let him go.

"Hey now, no upset-ness. Alright, I have to go get ready. See you at the dance."

"Don't be late!" He called as he walked off to look for Hinata. Rolling her eyes she wondered down town.

-linebreak-

Walking forward, thinking about what to wear tonight, Leah found herself in the middle of the Konoha shops. Which She supposed wasn't actually that shocking, it is the largest part of downtown. You'd think people walking around the street would be loud and annoying, but actually it was peaceful. Most people ended up socializing when they came here, the merchants were usually rather upbeat. It was hard to be unhappy when around them, as if they magically absorbs all your negativity into little jars or something.

She laughed to herself and passed by the local weapons shop. Leah never bought her weapons from Konoha, but it didn't hurt to look. Of course, she had a reason to go all the way to suna just to buy a sharp weapon. Red tickled the edges of her thoughts. There may have been a certain redhead that sparked into her mind every so often. But then again, Even he wasn't the real reason. Nope, it would have to be the beautiful miss Temari. Her favorite Kunochi.

"You're thinking about me." Her voice was strong, sounding as bored as ever.

"I wasn't aware you could read minds Temari."

"I wasn't aware you shopped for Weapons in Konoha."

"I wasn't, you know that. Anyways, what are you doin here?"  
"Meh, Who in the right mind would just MISS a dance this large?"

"Anyone in the right mind." Leah teased.

"Riiight. You better be going." She put her hands on her hips, ready to scold her if she declined.

"Actually yes, I am. Naru would have to kill me if I didn't. I promised him at least one dance."

"Well he's gotta get in line." Temari waggled her brows, making leah burst out in fits of laughter.

"I actually already know how you get around girls Temari, No need to remind me."

"WOW! That was ONE time. I was drunk off my ass, and you know how Ino is!"

"Suuure. I'm POSITIVE it was only one time." She couldn't help herself, she was still bursting out laughter as Temari's face lit up.

"So how are you?"

"Well, actually.. I'm good."

"No I mean actually, give me the scoop." Temari pulled her to a nearby bench and sat.

"Ugh, I don't know. I've just been sort've out of it."

"You're always out of it, tell me what's up. Not thinkin about and cute little redheads are you?"

"What! N-no!" She rushed out, turning red. "No. I just have been feeling weird lately. Like I'm not training enough."

"You don't ever STOP training."

"I do, I really do. It's just.. I don't know. It's like I feel I need to prove myself lately. More so than usual."

"LEAH! seriously? You're the best medic in like, the whole world. You are smart, you've got perfect chakra control. You can probably smash anything to bits.. You're a Great Anbu, You don't have to be a Anbu leader to be one of the best. I highly doubt you've even ever failed a mission."

"That because I'm pretty much just a healer."

"Noo. You know that's not true."

"It just feels so.. empty. Like somethings missing."

"It's always felt like that for you."

"I know, it's just more so than usual."

"Well maybe you should get out tonight. Let yourself go.. Drink a drink or two."

"You know I don't drink. I can barely hold one cup."

"Yeah, I know. But it would be nice to see you let loose once in your life.. It's okay to have fun sometimes."

"I have lots of fun. I just don't need to get drunk to do it."

"Uh huh. ONE drink, please?"

"Maybe."

"Not good enough, I'll make sure you have at least one. Don't worry. Alright, Outfits. You better have SOMETHING attractive."

"Oh hush, I have a nice outfit."

"Really? Where'd you get it? A mission?"

"Actually.. yes. I had this one mis-"

"NO. No. Seriously. No mission talk, it's your day off. Plus, I'm picking you up before the party, I have to make sure you aren't going to run off or wear something YOU think is dance-worthy."

"The dress I have IS dance worthy, dork."

"We'll see." She said, hopping up. "I actually have to go find some interesting jewelry to wear with mine, so I will see you later."

"Alrighty." She waved to her best friend as she retreated to the jewelry shop.

Quickly Leah dissapeared down one of the alleys towards her house, thinking about what to wear on the way. Idea's slipping into her head as she walked into her front room. She threw the keys on the counter and closed the door, locking it out of habbit. If a ninja actually wanted to get into her house, he probably wouldn't use the door.

Thinking to herself she grabbed A clean towel from the hall closet and walked into her room. Stretching out her arms for a minute she looked around. The room never changed, it was actually a rather boring room. Plain white walls, no pictures up. She had a tall shelf that was stacked with scrolls and books. The bed wasn't made. There was yesterdays outfit still on the floor. She frowned at it but headed to the bathroom anyways.

Slowly she undressed and stepped into the warm shower.

"I love you shower." She laughed as she pretended to cuddle the water. All of the dirt fell loose from her body and fell to the ground. The empty feeling that usually filled up her chest always dimmed in the shower.

After washing the water finally started to run cold from prolonged use and she stepped out. Her room was warm, and inviting. Throwing herself on the bed she rolled around in her sheets.

"Ah bed, How I would love to stay home and cuddle with you all night." She whispered into the sheets.

"Nope!" A Blonde hopped onto the bed suddenly. Leah may have actually jumped out of her skin, it would've actually made sence

"T-Temari!" She yelped out as there were two Temari's standing at the foot of her bed and one was practically snuggling her.

"Well yeah! Who else would make sure you were dressed and ready to go!?" Leah contimplated it for a moment and decided she didn't want to ask how Temari got in her house.

"Dress. Where is it?" A clone ordered.

"In my closet.." Leah just sat, naked in only a towel on her bed. One of the clones stood her up and nearly ripped off the towel. Dressing her in a sexy black bra with blue laces and matching underwear. Then one of them sat her down and pushed up a pair of thigh high black socks both with blue bows on the top.

"Temari?" Leah asked nervously as one of the clones inspected the simple dress in her closet.

"Nope, just as I figured. Not what You should be wearing." Then Temari picked up a bag from the side of the bed. "I have something for you, you'll thank me later."

"This.. Is a bit much isn't it?"

"Maybe." Temari grinned as she pulled out some blue and black nail polishes.

"Alright. Clone 1. You're on nails, french manicure black tips." She handed the nail polishes to the clone. The clone sat on the bed and smiled at Leah. "Clone 2, You're on hair duty. You already know what'll look good. And as for ME, im on dressing duty."

"I just... sit here?" Leah asked, worriedly.

"Yep.. wait no. Stand, i gotta dress you."

"I can dress myself.."

"Not today!" Temari smiled as she brought out a pair of tiny black shorts, smaller than the usual Ninja wear.

"Uhmm.."

"That's not all of it, hush." Temari batted at Leah. Temari helped her into the small shorts and smiled at herself. Then pulled out some small weapons.

"Alright, i know youd be WAY to nervous to go in what im making you wear, so I found this outfit just so i know you'd be comfortable, and maybe have future uses for it."

Quickly she took a few small tools and placed them in interesting places on her bra, then brought out a small leg band that had a small pack on it. It matched the outfit of course. But she put the rest of the tools in there and let Leah strap it herself.

"Alriiiight. Lookin' good so far."

"I'm.. naked.."

"Well yeah, i have more clothes in here." Temari said, as it was obvious. She pulled out a longish blue skirt that was slit down many times for easy movement.

"This is the bottom piece. Aaaand it looks amazing. You'll stela the party like this."

"Yes, because I had intended to grab everyones attention tonight." Leah said sarcastically.

"Maybe." Temari said in her cute voice. Leah just rolled her eyes. Then she brought out a really small top.

"Temari, i know what that is. No."

"Its cute. Ino wears ones sort've like this all the time. Don't be shy." She pulled the top over Leah's head.

"I feel like a slut already.."

"Hushhhh. I haven't even done your makeup yet." Leah Groned as she looked in the mirror. Her hair was still wet and tangled. But the outfit was actually rather cute.

"I don't really have a choice do I?"  
"Nope!" Temari pushed her into the chair she grabbed. the clones set to work as Temari Set work onto her own outfit. Leah watched her own 'makeover' Amber eyes stared back through the mirror. The clone 1 had done her hair in a slightly spunky look. Spiking up in the back with little bits dangling by her face. Her bangs were pushed to the side a little.

"Ready?"

"Never." Temari spun the chair, earning a glare from clone two, who was working on her nails still.

"Sorry." Temari frowned at the clone.

"YOu just appologised.. to yourself."

"Yep, anyways hush. Stay still." She demanded as she expertly put on makeup. It wasn't much, just enough to enhance her eyes and a little lipgloss.

"ALRIGHT! Done! Now let me do mine and then we'll go." As she said it, the clone doing her nails disapeared.

"Okay.."

The party was loud enough that they knew they were close long before they actually got to the door.

"Alright. Let's go." Temari pulled open the door, music near deafening as they walked into the party. Leah's nerves rose as she walked in. A few eyes hit her, but most people were already drunk. She scanned the party looking for anyone she knew when Temari pushed her side ways.

"Love you, thank me later!" She called as she ran off. Leah wobbled for a minute near falling. A strong grip grabbed her arm and she whipped her head towards the man, ready to smack him. Her eyes widened and a large blush filled her face as he stood before her, helping keep her steady.

"Hey Leah."

"G-gaara." She blushed harder. "What are you doing here?" She rushed out.

"Well, I decided to personally deliver a message to the Hokage." He smiled at her nervousness. His eyes traviling her new outfit.

"You look really nice."

"Y-you too." she laughed awkwardly. He wore black pants with a loose reddish brown top. The top opened just enough to make her blush.

"So Temari said you'd be coming.." He handed her a drink.

"Oh.. thanks." She took it, desprately wishing it wasn't very alchohalic. Much to her dismay she took a small sip and felt it go down.

"Let's sit for a minute, then maybe a dance or two." He laughed at her nervousness. It wasn't everyday a Kaze makes a trip just to see you, which had been his hidden message. They actually had a small thing goin for a while now. He requested her everytime he needed anything from Konoha, and specifically made sure she was well taken care of when she arrived in Suna. They actually had only been on a few dates since being a Kaze kept him rather busy.

She tried to calm her nerves as the drink started to warm her stomach comfortably, and sat at the table he picked.

"I figured it was my turn to visit." He smiled at her, taking a sip of his own drink.

"I'm glad you're here, I'm still a little shocked." She whispered truthfully.

"Well I had planned an actual date, but Temari made sure this is where we went. You know Temari."

"Theres no arguing with her, yeah I know.." He laughed loudly. His eyes traviled to her half empty cup.

"Well.. I was hoping to dance with a pretty girl tonight." He looked at her with slightly hopeful eyes. He knew she didn't like dancing much.

"There are plenty of pretty girls here." She half joked.

"Ah, but none are anything like you."

"That may have been cheesy."

"Maybe."

"Alright, Maybe just one dance." She blushed. He stood and held out a hand. She took it and headed over to the dance floor. Together they started dancing to the upbeat rhythms that kept most people moving. They stayed close dancing to any beats and a few others closed in. A sober Neji danced with a rather drunk Tenten, Temari danced with whoever got close to her, eventually Ino moved closer and Temari Glared daggers at her. Ino just laughed and kept dancing.

Time passed and eventually they got tired, moving towards the table they left. Both of them finishing there cups in one drink.

"Man. This is great." She laughed out just as Gaara moved forward, capturing her lips with his. Her face heated up instantly but it didn't stop her from kissing back. When he pulled away she nearly groaned He pulled on her hand slightly, together they made there way to the exit and headed towards her house. As soon as her front door opened she turned and he picked her up. There lips met and she pulled up on his top. Slowly he made his way to her room and laid her down on the bed. He was completely gentle and sweet as his fingers lightly traced her stomach giving her more butterflies then she thought possible. His lips left hers only to place soft kisses on her neck.

Soft sounds escaped her lips as the tingling sensation spread through her body. Slowly he pushed up on her top, barely revealing her bra.

A sudden _Poof_ Sound made them both look up at the sudden intruder. An Anbu stood by the bed facing away from them.

"Sorry to interupt.. Hokage has asked for Leah in her office now."

"Now?.."

"Now." He said apologetically as he disappeared.

She looked back towards Gaara who had just started laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just was great timing." He looked down at her and kissed her softly.

"Maybe another time. Hurry up, hokage's waiting." She groaned and pushed back down her shirt. She stood up and walked to the window, giving him one glance before she hopped out.

linebreak

She found herself glaring at the door to the hokages office before she let emotion fall from her face and walked in.

"Lady Hokage."

"I have an important mission for you, I need you to go now."

"Now? I'm.."

"Yes, i know of the Kazekage's visit. I also know you wouldn't wear anything without weapons in it. Your ready." Leah frowned a little and bowed her head slightly.

"Sorry it's just really important. There's been a disruption in a small town not an hour from here. There's been talk of Akatsuki, and I need someone who can hide themselves well. Your small, quick and quiet. I know you'll have no problem. Your objective is to find out if the rumors are true and report what you find as soon as possible."

"Yes Tsunade." She called as she headed for the window.

"Leah."

"Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"Be careful.. Don't let anyone see you."

"I wont." She smiled. The Hokage already had a cup of sake as Leah hopped out the window and down the street.

* * *

**A/n:**Whelp. Offical first chapter. Hopefully no more corrections needed. if you see any go ahead and let me know. And I wouldn't mind hearing about if you liked it. Sooo.. Hop to it. :D


	2. The beginning

**Warnings:** Meh, This chapter is so mild.  
**Disclaimer:** Obvious.  
**A/n:** Well. This chapter was so incredibly fast passed. I'm almost POSITIVE this will be fixed soon. So if next chapter asks you to go back and skim through to see what i fixed, do it. Probably some important changes or something. Spelling errors? Deal with it ^.^

* * *

She found herself glaring at the door to the Hokages office before she let emotion fall from her face and walked in.

"Lady Hokage."

"I have an important mission for you, I need you to go now."

"Now? I'm.."

"Yes, I know of the Kazekage's visit. I also know you wouldn't wear anything without weapons in it. Your ready." Leah frowned a little and bowed her head slightly.

"Sorry it's just really important. Theres been a disruption in a small town not an hour from here. There's been talk of Akatsuki, and I need someone who can hide themselves well. Your small, quick and quiet. I know you'll have no problem. Your objective is to find out if the rumors are true and report what you find as soon as possible."

"Yes Tsunade." She called as she headed for the window.

"Leah."

"Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"Be careful.. Don't let anyone see you."

"I wont." She smiled. The Hokage already had a cup of sake as Leah hopped out the window and down the street.

Her eyes traveled towards her apartment as she sped by it. He was there, looking out the window. It was a beautiful sight, She gave a small wave she knew he saw. She kept the picture of him standing, shirtless, in her window locked into her brain. She passed the gates and the guards looked up, nodding slightly as she left.

She managed steady progress as she raced forward keeping her steps as light as possible. Even Anbu seemed to not notice her as she sped past. She made a mental note to tell Tsunade about her slacking Anbu when she got back. She Masked her Chakra expertly as she raced through in case the Akatsuki members really were heading towards Konoha.

After about 45 Minutes she slowed down and kept her eyes open. She crept high in the tree's making sure not to let even one twig snap. Her long blue dress skirt hung annoyingly and she cursed to herself as the bright blue it was. Quietly she grabbed one of the smaller sized Kunai from her shorts. She felt a Chakra somewhere but couldn't quite place it. Chakra sensing wasn't her strongest point but she could tell there was chakra around for the most part. After a minute of not moving she let out a small breath, expecting someone to pop out right then. She perked up her ears to make sure there wasn't any quiet moving around. The Chakra was still here but faint.

"Gotcha." Came his voice from directly behind her. Her heart leaped as her clone popped into dust. She reappeared on the ground and felt his hands on her shoulder.

No one was quicker than her. No one. His hand met her back and slammed her into the ground. He grabbed one of her arms, twisting it painfully behind her. and held the other one to the ground. Hatred must've been pouring out of her because he chuckled.

"Awh Leah. That's cute." Her body froze as the voice registered in her head.

"Sasuke."

"Miss me?"

"No one could miss you."

"Liar.." He purred against her ear. "You do. You know how I know?"

"Fuck off Sasuke." She growled.

"You came here just for me, Alone."

"It was a mission."

"Cute." He purred against her neck.

"Get off of me Sasuke."

"Or what?" his tong darted out against her neck.

"You're sick."

"No. Whats SICK is that the key to my brother's death was with me the whole time." He laughed as he licked something around her wrist. Suddenly the thing got tight and he whole wrist got cold, making her gasp out.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" She near screamed at him.

"You'll see." He whispered in her ear as he clicked a second metal band around her visible wrist. She watched it shrink and turn blue for a moment. Then her whole arm went cold. He grabbed onto her hair and pulled her up to look at him. Her cold, mostly lifeless arms hung by her sides as he pulled. She stared up with big eyes. Her arms moved slightly when she tried but it took much more effort then it should have.

Slowly he pulled something out of his pocket with his free hand and dangled it in front of her face. It was a beautiful necklace, it had a large moon with a broken piece sign in it. After a moment of silence he seemed frustrated.

"It's yours, if you're curious."

"I don't want any gifts Sasuke." He seemed annoyed as he let go of her hair and put the necklace on her anyways.

"Don't you fucking touch it." He growled as he looked at it on her. He seemed deep in thought as she turned and darted away from him. His foot connected with her side before she got far. Never once when they were children did he ever beat her in a race. The only person who could was Lee.

"Stop trying Leah. It's incredibly frustrating." he laughed as her mostly dead arms attempted to clutch her stomach. Slowly he walked to her and started kicking her harshly in the stomach Until blood spat up out of her mouth.

"S-stop.. I-i'm.. S-sorry..." She tried once he seemed bored with hurting her. HE grabbed her hair again and pulled her up a little, looking her dead in the eye.

"Remember this." Her eyes grew big as his swirled. She couldn't release it as she fell. her arms were moving, which she was thankful for as she fell through the blackness of the world he sent her to.

She landed in a puddle. She looked at her hands and found blood, but what was more confusing was how small they were. She found her self at a much younger state, Her long blue hair still hung by her sides but was coated in the blood she had fallen in. Finally she looked up and her eyes widened. The Uchiha district. Bodies lay everywhere. Most twisted in horrible cries. She quickly looked down again and scrambled out fo the puddle pulling her arms to herself. She was soaked in the blood as if she had been there when they died. It was everywhere.

"Help.." She whispered, her mouth completely dry. Her body shook violently.

"HELP!" She called out. Someone appeared in front of her then. She stared at his feet, eyes wide. His hand pushed her face down into the bloody ground. Tears fell as her body shook violently against her will.

"Stop... Please.." Her desperate cries came. He didn't say anything, just pushed her face down. His fingers touched the back of her neck slightly and her body collapsed. She felt her eyes close, but she could still see. His feet walked away from her. Her body screamed to move, but she couldn't. Everything was still as young boys screams could be heard far away.

"STOP!" She screamed out as her eyes shot open. She quickly looked around and found herself strapped to a metal table with a slightly confused Kabuto leaning over her. Quickly she struggled to get out of the bindings that held her.

"Whats going on?" She panicked.

"Well, I'm helping you." Kabuto smiled.

"Fuck you! You're not helping me!" She screamed at him and struggled harder. She found her arms were still dead while also bound to the table.

"I am actually. You see.. Your memories have been tampered with."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Someone messed with your brain, they also messed with Sasuke's. Sasuke's was much harsher done, and was much easier to open. But yours, was handled with much more concentration." He brought his fingers to her temples.

"Don't touch me!" She glared at him, he just smiled and his ugly feelings Chakra pushed into her head.

"I can barely even tell where exactly your memories are broken."

"They aren't broken."

"They are actually."

"They're not. You're just fucking with them so I will think so."

"You're not worth that much to me. Sorry hun." He laughed and continued to push his Chakra into her head, which throbbed now. "It looks like you'll actually have to get most of it back yourself, there's no possible way for me to unlock it all, but i can push it."

"Stop!" She screamed as she felt a part of her head feel like it was exploding.

"Alright, there's an opening!" He smiled to himself as it felt like his Chakra broke open apart of her brain. Her pupils grew large and she stared straight ahead.

_'Hey Leah.' Her mothers voice carried through the house as she ran up the stairs._

"Stop.." She couldn't shake the memory as it flooded into her head, making her remember. Kabuto hushed her.

_Leah ran up the stairs with tears in her eyes. She was really upset about something and she looked in the mirror. Amber eyes filled with tears looked back at her. It was a much younger Leah and she grabbed a necklace that hung from her neck. She rubbed the jagged edges and rested her head against the mirror. _

_"I'm sorry.." She cried to herself. Feelings of fear, regret passed through her. _

_"Stop.." She turned suddenly, Her heart lifting and dropping all at once. _

"Wait!" She screamed as her eyes focused on the ceiling above her.

"No... NO! What was that?!" She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to bring it back.

"That, Was a memory."

"NO SHIT! Make it come back."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't!?"

"I honestly can't. Sasuke gave you the necklace so your locked memories would weaken." His voice seemed fascinated as he let his chakra lightly look over her brain some more.

"You'll have to find a way to unlock your memories yourself." He smiled as her as he Undid the bindings that held her. Her still cold arms flew up and grabbed his shirt. He smiled big at her.

"Well, you could try to kill me.. If you wanted to."

"Try?" She glared at him. He looked down and she followed him. His Chakra blade was almost touching her hip. Her eyes hardened as she pushed away from him. She pushed out of the door and walked down the hall. She kept walking until she saw some light and picked up speed. She hadn't intended to try to escape but now she was right next to the door.

Suddenly he slammed into her, Pushing her against a wall.

"Where you goin?" He purred against her. She stared at him. His eyes were black, calm.

"Turn it on."

"What?"

"Turn it fucking on!" She screamed at him. His eyes swirled red and he smirked at her. For a moment she thought he had used the jutsu on her but it was more memories. Her hand came up slowly and touched his face. His body was oddly still and his face suddenly became lifeless. Her fingers grazed his cheek as his face didn't look right. His red eyes bore into her as she searched for the missing piece.

"Sasuke?" She asked, he didn't answer just stared at her.

_"Stop.."_ His voice still rang in her head. She tried hard to concentrate. Something registered on his face as a smiled crept its way onto his features.

"Hn." Her eyes widened at his voice it was deeper than. She grabbed her necklace, watching him as his eyes followed her fingers. She blinked as his face seemed to change. It suddenly looked a little older. His featured laced with concern. Her eyes widened as his face made more sense.  
"I don't.." She tried, confused. He leaned forward and his lips touched hers gently. It felt wrong, so very wrong. Her eyes wouldn't close, she couldn't enjoy this. Everything screamed at her that something was terribly wrong. She pushed on him, trying to get him to stop. He just pushed harder against her and muffled her protests. Her lifeless arms weren't providing much strength. He let her go for breath and she pushed on him and steps away.

"Don't.." Tears fell that she didn't know she was holding.

"Awh, You caught me." He laughed as his face changed back. " Did you remember your little boyfriend? Or have you forgot him already?" Her eyes bulged even bigger.

"OH, That's cute. You forgot all about Gaara didn't you?" Tears fell harder, she wasn't even very sure why they fell.

"No.." She said quietly.

"Awh, I don't believe that." he moved close to her face. "No, You can't Think of Gaara now. Your heads so full of someone you can't place isn't it?" She froze. She stared down at the ground.

"Here, let me help you." He pulled her chin up to look at him, His eyes bleeding into red. "Let's show you again how it happened."

Then it happened again, falling. Falling into darkness yet again. she'd been so weak these past few days.

"Wait.." She tried. Darkness swirled everywhere as if waiting for a command.

_'I haven't always been this weak..'_ She growled to herself. _'Even through all of this. I'm Not this weak. I've never been this weak..'_.

"STOP!" She screamed and the darkness burned away in front of her. She opened her eyes to find a confused Sasuke.

"How did-?" He started but she slammed her head forward. It connected harshly and he shot backwards. She felt blood trickle down her forehead as she shot out of the base and into the forest. She knew he wouldn't be far behind, but that hardly mattered now. She growled to herself as she used every bit of energy she could to race away from the base. It had only been maybe 15 minutes of running when Someone grabbed her.

"No!" She roared and kicked at him. "Fuck you Sasuke!" She screamed as she attempted to push away from him. The movement halted for less than a second and she was turned to him.

"It won't work, Sasuke." She opened her eyes with a smile but it faded quickly.

"You.." Her big eyes panicked as she saw him. _Uchiha Itachi._ He stared emotionlessly at her.

"Leah." His voice seemed to hurt to hear. His hand reached behind her head, but her eyes didn't leave his. Suddenly her vision faded out, but somehow she knew it would happen.

* * *

"Well. That's different." Kisame lifted a brow.

"My Jutsu wont work on her." Kisame actually looked confused, maybe startled. "Let's go."

"Where are we taking her?" Itachi stopped, annoyed. Of course that didn't show on his face. Kisame usually doesn't ask questions.

"Base." He said flatter than usual, if possible. Kisame took the hint.

* * *

**A/n:** Whelp. That's this chapter. Read and review ^.^ Have fun.


End file.
